bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Fort Frolic
BioShock The initial objective of this level is simply to walk across a large entry hall to a door leading to a second bathysphere, which will take you to Hephaestus. However, access is restricted by Sander Cohen, an egocentric, demented artist and musician who has trapped you in Fort Frolic and has disabled your radio communication with Atlas and Andrew Ryan. History Every society, even one at the bottom of the Atlantic ocean, needs a place to unwind. A place where adults can indulge themselves, be it a couple of drinks, shopping, trying their luck in a casino or simply having some 'company'. In Rapture this place was none other than Fort Frolic. It featured everything the citizens of Rapture could want from it. From the fine arts such as music and theater to the more salacious distractions such as strip clubs and gambling. And since it was also a shopping destination, it featured many boutiques selling goods from the most luxurious clothing to the finest tobacco. Sander Cohen, a "real lunatic, dyed in the wool psychopath," controls everything that happens in Fort Frolic and is omnipotent here. He's all-knowing, all-seeing and all-powerful, even if you make a wrong look, he'll know what you've done. Scattered throughout Fort Frolic are examples of his artwork: splicers brutally murdered, coated in what appears to be plaster, and posed in various positions. (Jack is able to whack these statues with the wrench, and the statues will have blood stains. It should be noted however, that any statues that appear as Little Sisters do not bleed, and make a rocky sound when hit. From this, it can be speculated that these are actual statues rather than little girls. It is understandable why Cohen would not use real girls, as it would necessitate him getting one away from a Big Daddy). Atrium The Hub of Fort Frolic. Still advertising the lost pleasures of Rapture, it is a hollow reminder of what it was. Many of the entrances to the rest of Fort Frolic are either closed or destroyed. It is here that Jack will build Cohen's distorted master piece. The Atrium is divided into two sections: Lower Atrium and Upper Atrium. Lower Atrium The Lower Atrium is only a shadow of what it once was, most of it shut-off or inaccessible to Jack. However, the Lower Atrium still offers the Southern Lounge. Around the corner you may see two bathrooms, and in the men's room you can see some of Sander Cohen's "Human art". The Cocktail Lounge once served as a place where the night-clubbers of Rapture could unwind and have a drink. Nearby sat a series of opulent, high end shops: High Fashion, the Gardner Delux Modern and the Le Marquis D'Epoque. (Only the first and last of these is accessible to Jack.) The High Fashion's last business, before the collapse, was a Sophia Salon sale. Most of the shops things are waiting to be taken away, a reminder of what Rapture could still be. Inside the Le Marquis D'Epoque liqueur and cigar shop many of the shelves on the top floor are empty, what remains is scattered about the floor. Downstairs are a couple of vending machines, boxes of cigars (most still on the shelves) and a dead Splicer with his blood around him (possibly the corpse of Winston Hoffner, the store's owner whose shrine can be seen in Welcome to Rapture). The other 6 places in Lower Atrium are blocked off with their signs destroyed, save for an inaccessible strip club called The Seahorse. Upper Atrium Upstairs we have the Upper Atrium. There are many places to see here. First, and most notably, of them is the Fleet Hall. A grand place where the citizens of Rapture could enjoy the finest theatrical and musical arts, for a price. Inside it offered the citizens a chance to catch a drink of Ryan's Club Ale or a bite on a cool chocolate-creme cake before the show started. Though, since the fall, the place is in ok shape with splicers turned to stone as they clap and cheer to no performer, with Sander Cohen being the only audience. The only other accessible, and known, place in the Upper Atrium is Cohen's Collection: Fine Art. Once a place where the wealthy of Rapture could buy and collect Sander Cohen's art, all that remains are empty canvases and walls that have become burned to a crisp. Inside all Jack will find is some safes and a plaster-covered table with a plaster splicer family upon it, mother tied to the chair and the father revealing his slit wrists (blood and all). Poseidon Plaza Poseidon Plaza remains largely intact, mainly only suffering cosmetic damage—though the same can't be said for some of the businesses here. Lower Plaza First of the many once fine establishments here is Sir Prize: Game of Chance. Sir Prize was just one of the many gambling and drinking spots in Fort Frolic but is now completely disused by the citizens of Rapture, save for a safehouse, and like everywhere else in Rapture it has sprung a considerable leak. Sinclair Spirits was, at one point, the best place to sample and drink bottles of the finest wines, liqueurs and beers in Rapture. However, now it is a wreck. The walls and pillars crumbling and eroding away due to the sea water leaking in from every direction. When Jack arrives for the first time it becomes evident that Sander Cohen has a nice collection of splicers. Robertson's Tobaccoria, next to Eve's Garden, once sold the finest and most luxurious tobacco products in Rapture. Although it not in danger of being flooded or suddenly collapsing, tobacco is outdated in Rapture, replaced by the constant addiction to Adam. Eve's Garden was the most well known and revered gentleman's club in Rapture, featuring Jasmine Jolene- Ryan's favorite girl. It was a place where the men of Rapture could unwind with a couple of drinks in the swanky bar, let loose a few bucks on the stage and find some 'company'. Still mostly intact, with only ghosts and a dead stripper to put Jack off. Upper Plaza Upstairs is the most destroyed part of the plaza, with walls coming away and the glass ceiling giving way under the pressure of the sea. Up here there are only four accessible places, two of which hidden from the ground floor; The Rapture Records: Sonorous inc. and the Pharaoh's Fortune casino. Rapture Records is the most decimated and destroyed part of Poseidon's Plaza. Once a place where the citizen's of Rapture could go to stock up their juke box with, is now completely razed. Walls stripped bare, fires still burning above the metal ceiling, burnt furniture and bodies chucked around and water dripping through the sodden ceiling. The Pharaoh's Fortune Casino, on the other hand, still stands tall. This gambler's haven was the perfect place to get drunk (a 2 drink minimum) and put your luck to the test, and still is. Jack can still put the many slot machines to the test and win or lose some cash. Map Note: To get to the shaded (undiscovered area) on the map above, go through the frozen tunnel behind Poseidon Plaza and to the blocked off downstairs entryway just in front of and across from Sinclair Spirits. There is a sign reading "More Items Downstairs" above the blocked off entrance. Go into Sinclair Spirits and find the switch behind the bar and activate it. Still inside Sinclair Spirits, go down through the secret passageway on the other side of the room from the switch and find a Power to the People station and a safe. Use the station and hack the safe and you should be attacked by one or more Spider Splicers which were heretofore statues in the front area. Go back up the stairs in Sinclair Spirits and note the absence of the stylized statues in the entryway and the one that was previously sitting in a chair. Now the blocked downstairs entrance in front of Sinclair Spirits should be clear. Go into the water filled room and find the tonic Extra Nutrition 2 and fight more of the Statue Spider Splicers (which are tougher than the regular Spider Splicers). New Discoveries New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) * Alarm Expert * Frozen Field * Extra Nutrition 2 * Medical Expert 2 * Electric Flesh New Weaponry * Crossbow New Enemies * Elite Bouncer * White Splicer Single Use Events * There are 3 Little Sisters (4 if you encounter Extra Little Sister Bug.) * There are 2 Power to the People vending machine Coded Doors * Tobaccoria code is 7774. Audio Diaries * Diane McClintock - Stood Up Again * Sander Cohen - Musical Insult * Sander Cohen - The Wild Bunny * Sullivan - Artist's Feud * Martin Finnegan - The Iceman Cometh * Bill McDonagh - Fontaine's Army * Sander Cohen - The Doubters * Cobb - Come to the Record Store * Albert Milonakis - Fancy Cigarettes * Jasmine Jolene - Pregnancy * Sullivan - Bump Culpepper? * Anna Culpepper - Ryan's Stableboy * Bill McDonagh - Guns Blazing * Hector Rodriguez - It's All Grift * Sander Cohen - Requiem for Andrew Ryan Walkthrough Entry Hall * U-Invent on left. Hack and get all the Electric Gel you can carry. * Shoot or hack Health Station. * Crate on other side has EVE. * End of entry hall, on left, windows have 2 First Aid Kits ("FAKs"), EVE. * Go down hall the opposite way to Bot Shutdown station. * Shoot out the left window and shut down bots or just shoot them and stand still if you've got natural camouflage. * Go pick up FAKs. Shoot out right window (no bots) for EVE. * Continue through Rapture Metro Hephaestus door. * When you eventually exit this room, 6 splicers will attack. * Stay just inside the door to funnel splicers to you. * Cyclone Traps, Target Dummy, etc. -- you choose. * To right of doors to Atrium is a Circus of Values ("CoV") Atrium * On the left is an archway with a stage to its right. * Stairs down to the stage go up to Fleet Hall, where you will go soon. * Through the arch and up stairs is Poseidon where you'll go later. * Circle the room to look. Shoot or hack a Health Station. * Exit through the doors to the right of the stage. * Turn right and hack the Security Camera to the right. * CoV (Difficult) below it has a FAK in its tray. * Auto-hack it for auto anti-personnel ammo. * Notice that this CoV has no EVE. Lower Shopping Area *Go through opening towards the burning debris. *A splicer fight will ensue. Take pics, then kill 'em. *Loot: napalm, recording: Come To The Record Store. *Ladies' room: turret, FAK, liq.nitrogen *Men's room: EVE in sink (or not), 4 distilled water on corpse. *Sophia Salon: **Film, FAK, recording in back room: The Wild Bunny, **Safe behind picture on wall left of door: $66, 2 FAKs, Arcadia Merlot *Security Camera in back of bar across hall. EVE by sofa. *U-Invent has Hacker's Delight 2. *Jump bar and splicer comes down the hall. Photograph bots at work. *On bar: recording: Artists' Feud. *Behind bar: safe: Difficult, film, EVE, $28. *Continue down hall. 2 splicers come. Exploding buck is fun. *Ammo machine is to the left. * Les Marquis: ** Center post is hiding turret gun. ** Cash behind bar. Downstairs is a U-Invent and Power To The People. ** Houdini Splicer lands. Exploding buck works again. ** Recording: Fancy Cigarettes. * Return the way you came. Have Telekinesis ("TK") ready. * Splicers attack including Nitro Splicer. Up Atrium Stairs *Recording by trash can: Stood Up Again *Turn right at Fleet Hall to find a Gatherer's Garden. *Shoot/hack Health Stations on either side of GG. *Go back to the left of Fleet Hall to *Cohen's Collection: **Recording: The Doubters. , minor loot. **Upstairs are 3 wall safes guarded by a turret: ***Run up to the post for cover, set a Target Dummy a step below, run and hack. ***Safe nearest turret: Very Hard, very little loot. Skip it. ***Middle safe: Hard. Armor rounds, $47, FAK. ***A Houdini Splicer attacks. Take pics and help the turret kill her. ***Last safe: Medium. Machine gun rounds, film, EVE. *Return to ... Fleet Hall * Security Camera inside. Hack it. * Go up stairs on right to first landing. * Look under next stairs: film, FAK. * Go up those stairs to room: EVE, film, recording: Musical Insult. U-Invent * Go down stairs. * Set a few Cyclone Traps or a proximity mine at bottom of stairs. * Cross over to elevator and get napalm ready. * Push elevator button, turn around, and napalm splicers coming down stairs. * Go up in elevator. Auditorium * EVE on railing to the right as you enter. * Get camera ready and go down to the stage. * Wait for student to blow up and take picture. * Go back up toward glass door, but turn down right hallway. * Go to next-to-last door, jump up on railing, run and jump to left railing. * Pick up Alarm Expert tonic from that railing. * Drop down to floor below and follow right wall around. * When you reach small staircase up, stop. * Two turrets are at the end of the wall to your right. * Easiest is to just frag them. There's a nook to their left. * Safe: Easy. 2 proximity mines, 2 FAKs, machine gun rounds. * (You could stay and fight a Houdini Splicer, but gain nothing from it.) * (Likewise, we have skipped the back right corner of auditorium.) Atrium: 1st Photo * Return to atrium and go up steps to stage. * Insert picture in frame and pick up reward: Crossbow. * Go up stairs to... Poseidon * See Extra Little Sister Bug if you want extra ADAM. ** That article recommends not doing the following photo next. * Hallway: recording: "The Iceman Cometh". * Corpse above it. Melt the ice. Loot: 8 armor rounds, 3 Distilled Waters. * Hallway to left with splicers in ice. * Take all the pictures you can without going past the first splicer. * Go down left wall and melt ice: crossbow, hack tool, FAK. * Keep going until you ice over. * When you thaw out, napalm the iced over guy at the far end. * Photograph him and search him for the Frozen Field tonic. * Search nearby frozen trash can for components. * Return to atrium. Big Daddy Battle * In atrium, 2 splicers attack Big Daddy and Little Sister. * When they are done, run up the stairs and around the railing. * When you can see BD, hit him with 100 units of Electric Gel. * Switch to frags if he needs finishing off. * (On Hard, another 65 units of Gel will do it.) Atrium: 2nd Photo * Insert the 2nd photo. Reward: 10 auto anti-pers., $30, 3 FAKs. * Go to Poseidon mall. Poseidon, Lower Level * Spider Splicers: ** As soon as you enter, a wave of Spider Splicers attack. Napalm 'em. ** As you walk around Poseidon, splicers frequently attack. ** If you stand by a window and an attack makes Static Discharge go off, ** the bots will come after you. Check the map for nearest bot shutdown machine. * An ammo machine is nearby. Very difficult. * Incendiary Bolts for your new crossbow are good. * The first establishment to the right of the ammo machine is ... *Sir Prize: ** FAK, recording: "Fontaine's Army", film. ** Safe behind bar: Hard. 2 Trap Bolts, Exploding Buck, ammo. ** Upstairs: trap bolt, steel tip bolts. * Outside: CoV with Hard hack. * Continue along left wall. U-Invent is in nook to the left. * While turning left at next corner, FAK may be on floor thru hole in wall. * Sinclair's Spirits: ** Security Camera on right wall. ** Behind bar: cash register on floor. Push button to open door. ** Door is in corner across from bar. Crate has components. ** Go down stairs, turn left to the Power to the People. ** Have your weapon ready, turn around and shoot white splicer. ** Safe next to PTTP: Hard. $33, FAK, Hack tool. ** Come out, turn right, go to ... * Robertson's Tobaccoria: ** Recording: "Guns Blazing". EVE behind counter. ** Door lock: 7774. Security Camera to the left. Ammo, cash. ** Come out, turn left, go to ... * Eve's XXX: ** Don't get excited, we are just passing through. ** Go between dance floor and bar to door to stairs. ** Check the cash register. ** Upstairs, hug the rail, get centered on the door. ** Get Target Dummy ready. ** Advance until doors open. Set target out in front of turrets. ** While they are firing at it, run out and hack both. ** You are now in the .. Poseidon Upper Level * You may find a Big Daddy and Little Sister in this hallway. ** Use proximity mines or trap bolts assisted by your new turrets. ** A couple of frags lure him into the trap. * Walk around to the left to ... * Pharoh's Fortune Casino: ** Middle area is covered by a Security Camera upstairs. ** Go up stairs to first landing. Hit it with Liquid Nitrogen. Hack it. ** On pool table: FAK, recording: Bump Culpepper? ** EVE and ammo on sofa. Go back downstairs. ** Wall safe behind bar: Very Hard. FAK and $25. * Rapture Records: ** This is where your next target is. ** Advance on the right until you drop downstairs. ** Approach the center and back off quickly before the explosion. ** Go back out and face upstairs to see Silas Cobb, a Nitro Splicer. ** He will throw a grenade at a crawl space door and run out. ** Three splicers will attack you. If you have Natural Camouflage you can just wait for them to die. ** Kill them and loot downstairs: napalm, FAK. ** Go to the back corner and take the crawl space back upstairs. ** Crawl space has 2 FAKs. ** Drop down into upstairs area and Cobb comes in. Easy kill with TK.(Cobb is a nitro-splicer) ** Recording behind bar: "Ryan's Stableboy". ** Take his picture and head back to the Atrium. ** As you exit Rapture Records there's some electric gel in a hole in the wall towards the left, near COV. *Go down stairs and find stairs by falling water down to flooded room. **Get Electrobolt ready. **Go to far corner of room for Extra Nutrition 2 tonic. **Also 2 prox.mines, crate with cash and auto-hack tool. **Jump up onto crate, turn around, and zap the water. **Splicers have spawned in the water; 3 zaps should do them in. ***These spider splicers carry very good loot but make sure you keep looking at the corpses ***until looted because as soon as you turn around the bodies disappear!. **Upstairs, turn left. Kill white splicer by the falling water. **Go back to atrium. Atrium: 3rd Photo, Battle * A big battle is coming after you place the 3rd picture. * As usual many strategies can work. Save first. * The battle starts after you place the 3rd photo. * Run back to the corner to the left of the Metro exit doors. * Set a Target Dummy out away from you. * When splicers attack the dummy, toast them with napalm. * When done, you can replenish EVE at the CoV out the Metro doors. * Go back to the stage to collect your reward for the 3rd photo. Poseidon: Eve's XXX * Eve's is at the opposite corner from where you enter the Plaza. * Run all the away and avoid encounters with splicers. * You will be going backstage, down a hall, and into a room. * Left of the bed: cash, recording: Pregnancy. * Right of the bed: safe: $34, FAK, 8 anti-pers. pistol rounds. * When you go back out, Hector Rodrigues will be at the bar. * He will run out the door and lead you on a long chase. * Here's one way to prevent that before going backstage: ** Step inside the door to the left, facing the stage. Save. ** Crouch down and fire a trap bolt at the top edge of the stage. ** Move left quickly so the trap line doesn't hit you. ** Repeat. Six trap lines should be more than enough. ** They should all go from the edge of the stage to the wall. ** Hop up onto the stage and go back to the private room. ** Coming back: at edge of door to stage, turn and fire frag at end of bar. ** Hector runs into the trap lines and dies. Take a picture. ** A recording "It's All Grift" spawns on the bar next to where Hector was sitting. Atrium: Last Picture * Enter the last picture and watch the show. * Collect your reward from Cohen: the Medical Expert 2 tonic. * You can kill him now or later. ** WARNING: Killing Cohen now means you won't be able to access the Power to the People machine found in his apartment in Olympus Heights!) ** On Hard, if you so much as aim a weapon at Cohen, he calls in the bots. ** He is also much harder to kill now than later, and finally ... ** The tonic you get for killing him now is not that great. Cohen's Office * Go up stairs to Fleet Hall and go to Cohen's office (see map). * Loot: Electric Flesh tonic, film, EVE, "Requiem For Andrew Ryan". * Go downstairs and leave Fort Frolic for Hephaestus. BioShock 2 Fort Frolic has been retooled for a multiplayer environment and is one of the maps that appears in BioShock 2. de:Fort Frolic Category:Locations Category:Walkthroughs Category:Fort Frolic Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer